


Stille Geständnisse

by Daelis



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Confessions, Embarassing, F/M, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, lancer doesn't give good advice
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Archer hätte sich keinen Rat bei Lancer suchen sollen, das wusste er im gleichen Moment, in dem der Blauhaarige loslachte. Ob es ihm trotz des Rats gelingen wird, seinen Master zu beschwichtigen?





	Stille Geständnisse

“Du hast was gesagt!? Bwahahaha!” Hätte Archer noch Zweifel gehabt, dass es eine blöde Idee gewesen war, ausgerechnet den blauhaarigen Lancer um Rat zu fragen, hätten die sich spätestens jetzt erledigt. Was hatte er sich auch nur dabei gedacht? Still seufzte der Servant in sich hinein, während er nur dabei zusehen konnte, wie sich der Lancer Cú Chulainn vor Lachen schüttelte. “Du hast ja doch Humor, Archer! Das hatte ich wirklich nicht erwartet!” Ungehemmt lachte der Ire weiter, mit einer Hand auf seinen Schenkel klopfend. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, hatte Archer mehr Lust, Cú kräftig eine zu langen. Finster starrte er den Blauhaarigen an, der sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte. “Ach komm schon. So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht gewesen sein”, versuchte Cú Chulainn schließlich recht halbherzig, den grimmig dreinblickenden Archer aufzumuntern.  
Als dieser keine Anstalten machte, zu antworten, sondern nur ein missgelauntes Brummen von sich gab, hakte Lancer weiter nach. “Du hast echt keine Ahnung von Frauen oder?” “Kennst du den Ausspruch ‘Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen’, Lancer?”, entgegnete Archer gereizt und verschränkte die Arme. Cú verzog die Miene. Dass er zu seinen Lebzeiten nicht unbedingt viel Glück mit der Damenwelt gehabt hatte, war zwar kein Geheimnis, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er es gerne hörte, wenn jemand darauf herum ritt. Ganz besonders nicht, wenn dieser jemand ausgerechnet der weißhaarige Archer war. Nach ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen war schon jetzt klar, dass sie beide wohl nie miteinander warm werden würden.  
“Es war lediglich ein Missverständnis. Ich werde das richtig stellen”, erklärte Archer schließlich in einem Versuch, das Thema zu beenden. Wäre es doch nur so einfach. Im Grunde wusste der Weißhaarige, dass es das nicht war. Er hatte Rin ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er sie nicht als seinen Master sah. Dass sie das nicht gerade gerne von dem Servant hörte, den sie selbst im Gralskrieg beschworen hatte, war kaum verwunderlich. Umso verwunderlicher war es, dass er hier an diesem Ramen-Stand zusammen mit Lancer saß, der sich prächtig auf seine Kosten amüsierte, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass sie im Grunde Feinde waren. Morgen schon würden sie einander womöglich mit Waffen in den Händen gegenüber stehen, bereit den jeweils anderen zu töten. Wenn Archer ganz ehrlich war, juckte es ihn auch jetzt ein wenig in den Fingern.

“Was willst du der Süßen denn sagen?”, amüsierte sich Lancer, die Nudeln noch kauend. “Spricht nicht mit vollem Mund”, wies Archer ihn zurecht, während er seine eigenen Stäbchen trennte, um sich auch seinem Mahl zu widmen. Den Iren hielt dieser Tadel jedoch nicht im mindesten ab, direkt weiter zu plaudern. “Oh Master, das tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich wollte doch nur sagen, dass ich mich uuuunsterblich in dich verliebt habe und dich darum nicht als Master anerkennen kann”, übertrieb es Cú mit verstellter Stimme in einem Versuch, Archer nachzuahmen, dessen Ohren sich verräterisch rot färbten, während er den anderen Servant zornig anfunkelte. “Halt die Klappe, Lancer. Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an.” Missmutig wandte sich Archer seinen Ramennudeln zu. Lancer jedoch fuhr unbeirrt fort. “Was denn? Ist doch so. Ein Blinder kann das sehen. Du solltest dich besser beeilen, wenn du das Herz der Kleinen erobern willst. Der Kurze liegt im Moment vorn, wenn du mich fragst.” Cú Chulainn schlürfte seine Nudeln und seufzte zufrieden. Eigentlich mussten sie beide nicht essen. Umso ironischer war es, dass sie sich ausgerechnet hier begegnet waren. Wäre der Besitzer des Ramenstands nicht gewesen, Archer hätte nicht gezögert und den irischen Lancer attackiert.  
“Sag’s ihr halt einfach. Wo ist dein Problem. So verklemmt kannst doch nicht einmal du sein”, plauderte der Ire weiter. Archer ballte die freie Hand zur Faust und auch in der anderen knackten die Essstäbchen, als drohten sie, jeden Moment zu zerbrechen. Konnte dieses Großmaul nicht einfach die Klappe halten? Hätte er Lancer doch bloß nichts erzählt. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Archer schalt sich im Stillen einen Idioten. Lancer mochte für seine Frauengeschichten bekannt gewesen sein, doch er war eindeutig kein guter Ratgeber, wenn es um aufrichtige Gefühle ging. “Oi, hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Archer?”, drang es laut an sein Ohr. Genervt wandte er sich Lancer zu. “Nein”, antwortete er eisig. Das ließ den Iren dann doch verstummen, der nur spöttisch mit der Zunge klickte und sich seinem Essen zuwandte, welches er binnen weniger Minuten verschlang. “Wuah, das war gut. Man sieht sich, Archer. Sieh zu, dass du dich mit Missy verträgst, sonst schnappt der Kurze sie dir unter der Nase weg.” Ein herausforderndes Grinsen hielt Einzug auf Lancers Gesicht. “Oder ich.” Noch ehe Archer auffahren und wütend etwas erwidern konnte, war Lancer verschwunden.

Als Archer an die Seite seines Masters zurückkehrte, musste er nicht lange nach diesem Ausschau halten. Rin saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und nippte gerade an einer Tasse mit dampfend heißem Tee. Den eintretenden Servant bedachte die junge Magierin mit einem finsteren Blick. Sie sprach es nicht laut aus, doch Archer konnte den Tadel förmlich hören, der ihn darauf hinwies, dass er unnötige Risiken eingegangen war, indem er sie allein gelassen und sich der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hatte. Wäre jemand in das Anwesen eingedrungen, hätte sie ihn nur mit einem Befehlszauber schnell an ihre Seite rufen können. Vergeudung eines solchen Zaubers, da waren sie beide sich einig.   
“Rin, ich…”, begann der Servant und seufzte leise, sich den Nacken reibend und schließlich durch das weiße Haar fahrend. Unverwandt blickte ihn die junge Frau an. “Was, Archer?” Sie klang gereizt und er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. “Was ich sagte”, setzte Archer noch einmal an, doch dieses Mal unterbrach ihn Rin direkt. “Ich habe dich klar und deutlich verstanden. Aber du bist mein Servant, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Dass wir beide zusammenarbeiten, ist auch in deinem Interesse. Wenn du glaubst, dass du mich einfach los wirst”, wies Rin ihn so schnell zurecht, dass er sie nun ebenso unverblümt unterbrach, wie sie es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte. “Du bist mein Master und daran kann nicht der geringste Zweifel bestehen.” Ruhig starrt er auf die junge Frau hinab, ehe er vor ihr auf ein Knie sank. “Als dein Servant gehört dir meine unbedingt Loyalität. Welcher Weg auch immer dich zu Sieg führt, ich werde ihn gehen”, versprach Archer ohne zu Zögern. Rin schnaubte nur leise, aber wirkte beschwichtigt. “Dann ist ja gut. Was sollte dann dieser Spruch vorhin?”

Mit dieser Frage hatte Archer gerechnet. Wortlos erhob er sich und ließ sich dann neben Rin auf dem Sofa nieder. “Nichts weiter. Es war ein Missverständnis.” Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort. Das stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. “Hmpf”, brummte die Magierin leise, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihrem Tee zu. Verstohlen beobachtete Archer sie aus den Augenwinkeln, sich selbst zugleich einen Narren schimpfend. Als Servant schuldete er ihr seine Treue, seine Fähigkeiten und Stärke, aber nicht sein Herz. Sich in sie zu verlieben, war das mit Abstand Dümmste, das er tun konnte. Tonlos seufzte Archer auf. Wenn er schon so dumm war, dann wäre es besser, wenn Rin das nie erfuhr. Er würde sie sicher durch diesen Krieg bringen und wenn der dann vorbei war, würde er einfach wieder verschwinden. Sie würde ihr Leben weiterführen, Sieger oder nicht. Ein Leben ohne ihn. Er war wirklich ein Idiot. Was er ihr hatte sagen wollen, war, dass er sie nicht nur als Master sehen konnte, weil sie ihm dafür viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Worte, die einfach nicht über seine Lippen hatten kommen wollen. Dieses Geständnis nähme er mit sich, wenn er diese Welt verließ.  
“He Archer”, riss ihn Rins Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die junge Magierin. “Hier.” Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich über Rins Wangen, als sie ihm eine kleine, in rotes Papier eingeschlagene Box reichte. Verdattert nahm der Servant diese entgegen, bis ihm langsam dämmerte, was ihm Rin in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Etwas unsicher öffnete er die Box und fand darin tatsächlich kleine Schokoladenpralinen. Die ungleichmäßige Form verriet, dass sie handgemacht waren und keinesfalls gekauft. Auf seiner Miene wich Verwunderung genau der Miene, die er immer zog, wenn er Rin neckte. “Guck nicht so!”, fuhr Rin auf, noch ehe er sich bedanken konnte. “Das ist nur eine Geste meiner Dankbarkeit, weil du dich als nützlich erweist. Mehr nicht!” Ihre Worte mochten harsch gewählt sein, doch er kannte sie junge Frau längst gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm damit eine Freude hatte machen wollen. Gelungen war ihr das allemal. Ein warmes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er schließlich meinte: “Danke, Rin.” Sein Master nippte nur demonstrativ am Tee, als ginge sie das alles nichts mehr an. “Tch, das ist nichts”, meinte sie wie beiläufig, doch ihre Wangen waren noch immer gerötet und verrieten sie wie ein stilles Eingeständnis. “Du brauchst dich nicht am White Day revanchieren”, fügte sie noch hinzu, die Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt. Archer nickte nur. Gleich, wie der Krieg ausging, am White Day wäre er nicht mehr hier, das wussten sie beide.


End file.
